The Questions of a Young Woman
by Courtney Starr
Summary: Ginny finally knows how she feels about a certain boy, but she is afraid of what others would think. It's her fifth year and she is faced with more decisions than she would ever think. WORK IN PROGRESS PG13 for language after fourth book, AU
1. You Wouldn't Tell, Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Hogwarts. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I don't claim to own these because I don't. 

Author's Note: This is my first ever, pure Harry Potter fan fic. As in, no made up characters, which I usually add in. It might take a while to finish because I am really a beginner at this. Please be kind in reviews, even if they are flames. I hope you enjoy. 

Ginny Weasley sat up in her dormitory and stared out her window. She watched as the Quidditch team continued to practice throughout the rainstorm. She laughed as she saw a certain player fall face first into a pile of mud before jumping back onto his broom and continue his practice. She shifted her eyes away as he caught the Golden Snitch. Just then the door opened. 

"Hello there Ginny," greeted Hermione as she walked into the room, her arms filled with books as usual. 

"Hello Herm. What do you need?" asked Ginny, curious about why Hermione was in the fifth year dormitories. 

Hermione smiled. "Ron said that you needed help with your Transfiguration homework, so here I am." 

Hermione lifted her arms to elaborate that she was here, but it wasn't such a wise idea. The four books she was carrying all feel to the floor, one of them hitting her in the toe. Hermione started bouncing up in down in pain, grabbing her right foot, as Ginny fell on the ground laughing. Ginny, still grasping her side, finally mentioned to squeak out what she had tried to say before. 

"It's okay. I went down to the library and finished my essay. But do you mind checking it for me?" 

"Of course not. I'd be happy too. That's what friends are for. So, how have classes been going?" 

"Fine, I guess." 

Hermione looked up at Ginny, who had gone back to staring out the window. She giggled as Ginny continued to daydream. Hermione walked over and looked out the window, then at Ginny. She leaned over right next to Ginny's ear. 

"Someone's got a crush." 

Ginny jumped up and looked at Hermione, the color rising up to her cheeks. She then looked down at her hands. Hermione just giggled. 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, you haven't told my secret yet, so we are even now." 

"Okay. You promise?" 

"Have I ever lied to you yet?" 

"No. Okay. I'll trust you. Anyway, back to my homework." 

For the next half an hour, Hermione and Ginny worked on brushing up on Ginny's Transfiguration essay. Ginny then went to bed seeing that Quidditch practice was over. Hermione just giggled as Ginny glanced out the window before she left.


	2. Is She Going to Do It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Denis Creevey, Colin Creevey, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Hagrid, or Gryffindor. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Thanks. 

Ginny got up the next morning and glanced around. She had forgotten to close the curtains to her bed, so all of the sunlight was shining on her now. She squinted as she got out of bed and started to get dress. As soon as she was done, she made her way down to the common room. 

"Well, hello there Ginny!" greeted Colin, a little bit too cheerfully. He had turned into a quite a trouble maker during a year's time. So had his brother, Denis. 

Denis peeked out from behind him. "And would you like something to eat?" grinned Denis unable to contain his happiness. They stood in front of her, blocking the way to the portrait. 

"No," replied Ginny, "I'll eat downstairs. Besides. Who knows what you put in your food? It could be another one of your tricks." 

Colin and Denis looked offended. 

"Like we would do anything of the such. Right Denis?" 

"Of course. We are innocent little angels." 

Ginny snorted and then pushed past them. She walked down from Gryffindor tower and into the Great Hall. She plopped herself down at her house table and revived some porridge. Hermione, Harry, and Ron soon joined her. 

"So what is my baby sis up to now? No new boyfriends, I hope." 

"Ron. I have never had a boyfriend in my life and Neville must certainly does not count." 

"Oh. Getting an attitude are we Ginny. I might just have to tell mum." 

"Leave her alone Ron. She doesn't have a boyfriend." 

Ginny smiled as Hermione stuck up for her. Her brother had a knack for always picking on her no matter what. Harry decided to keep himself out of the family talks, owing to last year when Ron smacked him for saying that Ginny didn't kiss Neville. Ginny just shook her head. 

After finally finishing her breakfast, which was interrupted once or twice by Ron and Harry fighting yet again, she got up and made her way to the front door. She had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and she didn't want to be late. She bounded down the stairs, not paying attention, and ran smack into Draco Malfoy. 

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Another Weasley." 

"Hello Draco. Still the slimy git I see." 

"At least my family can pay to have their own room. Unlike you." 

"I have my own room. Besides, money only gets you so far in life." 

"That's what all the poor people say." 

"Aw. Well. Poor people always seem to be the ones with the most sense." 

Draco snorted. 

"Crabbe. Goyle. Come on. We don't need to waste our time here." 

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all shoved past Ginny, never once looking back. Ginny just shook her head and made her way down to Hagrid's hut. Surprisingly, she was the first one down there. She watched as Hagrid finished getting their class ready. 

"How ya doin' der, Ginny?" 

"Fine Hagrid. And you?" 

"I've been better. Malfoy wasn't givin ya any trouble, were he?" 

"Course not. I'm a big girl and stick up for myself." 

"Course ya can. I have no doubt fer that." 

Ginny smiled as the rest of her class showed up. She spent the next hour learning about phoenixes. After finishing all of her classes, she made her way to the library. She had a long essay on Vertisarum for Potions and she wanted to make sure she got everything done. She wasn't at all surprised to see Hermione down there. 

"Hello Herm." 

"Hey Gin." 

"Homework?" 

"Yea. Of course. Same?" 

"Yeps." 

"Did you see him today?" 

Ginny nodded. 

"And..." 

"Oh. It felt so weird. My stomach kind of flopped and me heart leapt up. It was so a strange, but wonderful feeling." 

"I know how you feel." 

"Do you think I should tell him?" 

"I don't know. It's really up to you." 

Ginny sighed. She stared blankly at the book in front of her and tried to finish her work. Hermione shook her in the shoulder. 

"If it bothers you that much, maybe you should tell him." 

"What if he thinks I'm a complete loser and picks on me." 

"He wouldn't do that." 

Ginny frowned. 

"If you tell.... You know...." 

Ginny and Hermione both leaned in a bit. 

".... My brother that you like him then, I will too." 

Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet. 

"I don't know Ginny." 

"Oh come on Hermione. It's only fair." 

"Oh...oh alright. I will." 

"Yipee!" 

Ginny jumped up and then sat back down quickly, afraid she'll get in trouble. 

"As soon as you tell him, I'll tell.... Yea.... You know." 

"What?" 

"Please Hermione." 

"Oh alright. The things I do for you." 

Hermione shook her head and got back to work. Ginny smiled as she forgot about her work and planned on how she was going to explain her feelings. 

Author's Note: Wow. I wasn't expecting to write this chapter so quickly. It just sorta came out. I hate when I write like that though. It annoys me cos I usually hate it when I read it over. Oh well. Read and please review. Even if it is a flame. Puh-lease. 


	3. How Can it Be So Hard to Say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Ginny woke up the next morning and got dressed. Before her and Hermione had left the library the other day, they had promised to meet down in the common room at 5 in the morning. As soon as she was ready, she skipped down the stairs. Hermione was already down there waiting. 

"Are you going to do it?" 

"Yes, Gin, I am, for the hundredth time." 

"I'm sorry. It's just so exciting." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny's brother, Ron, then walked down the stairs. Ginny had asked for him to meet her in the common room also. He rubbed his eyes as he finished pulling on his robes. Ginny glanced at Hermione and then at Ron before going into a fit of giggles. 

"And what is so funny may I ask?" 

"Nothing Ron. Absolutely nothing." 

"Oy! Better tell me or I'll tell Fred and George to sneak something into your breakfast." 

"Ginny. Please leave." 

"But Hermione!" 

"Now Ginny." 

"Oh alright." 

Ginny walked up the stairs and as soon as she thought they had stopped looking for her, she sneaked back down. Hermione and Ron were sitting, next to each other, on the couch, facing the fire. She crept a little closer trying to catch what they were saying. 

"Why exactly did Ginny ask us to come down here?" 

"Well, actually, I asked her to ask you to come down here." 

"And why?" 

"Ron. I need to tell you something." 

"If this is about You-Know-Who, then you have the wrong person. That is Harry's department." 

"No. It's not about him." 

"If someone's been harassing you Hermione just tell me. I'll make sure to kick their ass." 

"Ron. Calm down. I just needed to tell you that...well...I like you. And...well....I was wondering if you would, um, be my boyfriend?" 

Ron sat there speechless, looking at Hermione, whose cheeks were turning scarlet and was staring at her hands. She finally looked up and Ron seemed to be holding a debate in his head. Suddenly, his eyes slid back into focus and whispered something. 

"What Ron? I didn't catch that." 

"Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend." 

"Really?!" 

Ron nodded and Hermione jumped up. She gave him a big hug before he swept her into a kiss. Ginny made a face as her brother and Hermione started to snog right in the middle of the common room. Unfortunately, she verbally expressed her feelings. Both Hermione and Ron stopped what they were doing and stared at her. 

"Uh. Hello there. Sorry if I'm intruding upon anything." 

"Course not Ginny. Oh! I don't believe you have met my girlfriend." 

Ron pulled Hermione to him and placed an arm around her waist. Hermione couldn't stop beaming. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. 

"It's about time! I was wondering when you two would finally go out! Sheesh! The way you two flirted all of them time!" 

"We didn't flirt!" 

"Yea you did!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Shut up Ron! I know when I see two people flirting." 

"Like you and Harry." 

"I don't flirt with Harry." 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Will you two please shut up! Some people are still trying to sleep." 

Harry had woken up from hearing Ginny and Ron arguing. He was still in his pajamas and his hair looked even more disheveled than usual. His eyes were half closed and he was yawning. 

"Hello Harry." 

"Hello Hermione. What is all of this racket?" 

"Ron and Ginny were deciding if me and Ron flirt and if you and Ginny flirt." 

"I don't flirt with Harry." 

"Sure you don't Ginny." 

"Shut up Ron!" 

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and then shook their heads. 

"Why exactly were you guys down here in the first place?" 

"Hermione was asking Ron out. And he said yes!" 

"Really?! Congratulations Hermione and Ron. Sheesh. It's about time. Don't you agree Ginny? I mean, they flirted long enough." 

"We didn't flirt with each other!" 

"Give it up Herm. You are fighting a losing battle." 

Hermione just gave Ginny and Harry the evil eye, before sitting herself down on the couch. Ron joined her. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and cracked identical grins. 

"We'll just leave you love birds alone." 

"Good idea Harry." 

Harry and Ginny walked back up to their separate dormitories and Ron and Hermione chased after them, shouting about how they didn't flirt with each other. 

After finally settling down, Hermione and Ginny started to talk. 

"So, when are you going to tell him?" 

"After Transfiguration. He has lunch after that and after he is done and starts to leave, I'll ask to speak with him alone and tell him there." 

"So...really after lunch." 

"Yea. Basically." 

"Oh. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid when you tell him." 

"Yea. I know." 

Ginny glanced outside and then at Hermione. 

"Well. I better get going. Herbology. Ugh." 

Ginny grabbed her bag and shoved her books into them. Her and Hermione said good bye and she dashed through the castle. After three hours of grueling schoolwork, Ginny entered the Great Hall. She had lunch and then waited for him to finish his. Just as he left the Great Hall, she followed. She spotted him ahead and ran to catch up with him. She called at his name. 

"Draco! Draco, wait up!" 

Draco Malfoy turned around and looked at the red-haired girl running towards him. He put his usual snare on his face. 

"And what does a Weasley want to talk to me about?" 

"And I talk with you alone. Without Crabbe and Goyle?" 

Draco nodded and told them to wait for him in the Potions classroom. They agreed and left. Ginny and Draco then entered an empty classroom on their right. 

"What do you want to talk to me about?" 

"I need to tell you something." 

"And that would be?" 

Ginny looked at Draco and she started to get nervous. What if he hated her? What if he laughs? He could tell the whole school. Then, Ron will know. He'll kill me. Why can't I be like Hermione? Always so sure. Why do I even like Draco? Why is this tormenting me? 

"Ginny, if you are going to make me stand around all day while you seat there and debate with yourself, then come and get me when you actually have something important to say." 

Draco went for the door, but Ginny stopped him. 

"What did you call me?" 

"Ginny. It is your name after all." 

"Why not Weasley or Weasel or any of the other billions of names that you call my brothers?" 

"Because, you aren't as bad as your brother or Harry or Hermione. The Dream Team. Ha." 

Draco grimaced at the mention of their names. Ginny just stood there. 

"Can we stick to first names?" 

"What? Why?" 

"Because, I like how you say my name." 

"I say your name the same way everyone else says your name. Nothing special about that." 

Ginny frowned. It was a lot harder telling him how she felt now that he was here and giving her his full attention. A bell rang somewhere in the school. 

"Look. Ginny. I'll talk to you later if that will make you happy, but right now I really have to get class, so if you'll please excuse me." 

Draco squeezed his way past Ginny to get to the door. His hand brushed against hers and electricity shot throughout her body. She shivered at his touch and he noticed. 

"If you are cold I suggest you get some thicker robes." 

And with that, he left the room, with a very confused Ginny inside. 

That was odd. He noticed I shivered, but acted as if nothing was wrong. Does he know how I feel? Maybe he likes me too, but is denying it. Maybe he hates me and wants to play with my heart for a bit. It would be so Slytherin if he did. Maybe he likes me as a friend. At least, I think he does. He definitely doesn't hate me. Will he tell anyone? I pray to God no. If Ron were to find out... 

Ginny shivered at the thought and the bell rang as a warning bell saying classes were to begin in a minute. Ginny shook herself mentally and dashed up the stairs. She had about thirty seconds to get to Charms and couldn't be late, her confused thoughts still swarming in her head. 

Author's Note: Now you know whom Ginny likes. But does Draco feel the same way? ::dramatic music plays in the background before she breaks the piano:: I hate when that happens. Anywho, now you have a very flirtatious Hermione and Ron, a confused Ginny, a lonely Harry (well, I suppose he is lonely since he has no one...yet.), and an unemotional Draco. Hehe. This is going along better than I thought. Well, enough of my ramblings. Please review now. I love hearing what people have to say about this fic. Thanks!


	4. Why Can't I Even Sleep?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, or Professor Dumbledore. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. 

Ginny woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. She had nearly jumped out of her bed and her throat heard. She had obviously been screaming, but everyone was still asleep. She shook herself. 

Odd. Why didn't anyone wake up? If I was screaming then they should have been woken up. If I wasn't screaming, then why does my throat hurt? 

Ginny again shook herself and glanced over at her clock. It was three in the morning and on a weekend. No one would be awake for hours. She lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. After staring at the ceiling for at least fifteen minutes, she threw off her covers and got up. She dressed and went down to the common room. She wasn't surprised to see no one in there. She sat there, in a chair, staring at the fireplace. She sighed. 

This is horrible. I can't even get to sleep because of him. That was a really strange dream. No. That was definitely a nightmare. What time is it? Now that I'm up, I'm hungry. Ah! 

Ginny got up, frustrated, and walked over to the portrait. She could care less if she got in trouble for being out late at night. She was hungry and she was going to get food, whether the teachers liked it or not. Ginny made her way to the portrait of the bowl of fruits and tickled the pear. It soon turned into a doorknob and she walked inside. All of a sudden, thousands of house elves were swarming around her, asking if she wanted anything. 

"Hello there, misses. What you be liking anything?" asked a very happy, very energetic house elf. The elf, whose name was Minie, sat there wringing the end of her "clothes" and waited for Ginny to reply. 

"Can I just have something to drink? Like milk? Can you make me some eggs? Don't do it if it is too much trouble." 

Minie curtsied and then bounded off. Ginny was led to a table and she was slightly forced into a chair, asking if she was comfortable and if she wanted anything else. She just stood there smiling which seemed to make them even happier. After waiting a few minutes, Minie came back and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her with a glass of milk. Ginny finished her food and drink. She thanked the house elves numerous times and they kept trying to get food. After finally getting out of the kitchen, she turned around and ran smack into someone. 

Ginny fell back and landed on her bottom. She looked up and it was Professor Snape. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A student out of bed, at three in the morning, too. Now what could a Gryffindor such as yourself be out of bed for? Maybe causing trouble like your brothers?" 

"No, sir. I was hungry, so I came down here for something to eat." 

"Why aren't you asleep like the rest of your trouble-making friends?" 

"I had a...well, I just couldn't get to sleep." 

"A likely excuse. How many times have your brothers told me the same lie to get out of trouble? Too many to count. Follow me and will discuss your detention." 

"Detention?! For what?! I was just going to get something to eat. You can ask the house elves. I was just hungry. Please sir. I really wasn't causing trouble." 

"Silence!" 

Ginny closed her mouth as Professor Snape glared at her. He turned and started to walk to his office, Ginny in his wake. Five minutes later, she found herself inside of his office. She shivered as she looked at all of the slimy things floating in jars around his room. There was no fire lit on top of that. He sat down his chair. 

"Sit." 

Ginny slowed placed herself in the chair in front of his desk. She looked up at him and he seemed to be debating on which punishment would be the best for her. She sat there patiently, trying not to whimper from fear. She had never been in trouble before, let alone being caught by Professor Snape. A minute later, he spoke up. 

"I'll let you off this time if, you tell me why you were up and why." 

"I had a...bad dream, Professor and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went down into the Gryffindor common room, but I was hungry. I knew where the kitchens were so I made my way down to them. I was told b...that the house elves are always awake and always pleased to help someone. When I got there, one helped me and I had a bit of an early breakfast. I was just leaving when I bumped into you." 

Ginny then looked down at her hands. She had only stumbled once, almost saying Hermione's name. She remembered the first time Hermione had gone down to the kitchens. She was about to smile and giggle, but then remembered where she was. She looked back up at Professor Snape. He wasn't there. She glanced around and she saw his silhouette outside of the door. Not knowing what to do, she sat there staring at the empty grate. A few moments later, Snape returned. 

"You may return to your house. If I catch you out of bed again Miss Weasley, I wouldn't let you off so easy." 

Ginny got out of her seat and walked out of his office and up the dungeon stairs. She only looked back once to see Professor Dumbledore and another man enter Snape's office. She pondered this a minute, but then dashed off to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Author's Note: Oh! Another character, but who is it??? Muahaha! ::grins evilly because no one but herself knows the answer:: Anywho...I just kinda wrote that chapter off the top of my head, too. Another one where I just let my fingers type. It turned out all right, I suppose. I dunno. I always think my chapters suck, but they only suck if everyone thinks they suck. You don't think they suck do you? Well, I'm rambling again. Please review. Thank you so much!!!


	5. What Should I Do Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Draco Malfoy, or Professor Dumbledore. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. 

In the morning, Ginny walked down to the Great Hall to see that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already at the Gryffindor table. She sat down and had a bit of toast, still full from earlier that morning's breakfast.

"Hello there Ginny. Not hungry?"

"No. Not really, Herm."

"Are you alright? Something bugging you?"

"Sheesh Ron. Why are you paranoid lately?"

"I'm not paranoid!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Shut up Virginia."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't say I'm paranoid."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ron went back to eating, but Ginny looked up at the Head Table. Professor Snape wasn't up there, which is quite unusual. Dumbledore seemed to be preoccupied and was staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he looked at Ginny, who looked back down at her food quickly.

No one, luckily, had noticed and Ginny picked up her books. She had to get down to Potions for her first class. She said good bye to Hermione and Harry, telling Ron to stop being paranoid. Ron screamed after her, gaining many glances from students at other tables.

Ginny stopped at the bottom of the dungeon stairs and went to her Potions classroom. No one was in there, meaning she was early. She dropped her things off at her seat and then stood outside waiting. She had promised to work with Colin Creevey on their next potion. She turned when she heard a voice coming fron the stairs.

Suddenly, Draco came round the corner and spotted her. He smiled, unlike his usual snare. She smiled back and said hello.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Ginny."

"Have you seen Professor Snape lately? He wasn't in at breakfast this morning."

"Actually I haven't. Kind of weird actually. He never misses breakfast. I suppose something came up. Do you have Potions now?"

Ginny nodded. A few more voices drifted down the corridor and Colin Creevey rounded the corner and looked at Draco with Ginny. He ran over and stood between them. Draco's usual sneer was back on his face.

"Don' t you touch her...she's done nothing...to you at all."

Colin was shaking, but he seemed determined to get Draco away from Ginny. Draco just grinned even wider.

"Of course not Creevey. I would never touch her. I'm shaking in my boots out of fright at looking at your bulging muscles."

Draco laughed and then walked away, waving good bye to Ginny. Colin turned to her.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. He shouldn't even be talking to you, that lil' ferret."

Ginny laughed as to hide the fact that she didn't appove of name-calling Draco. The rest of the class soon came down the stairs, but still, there was no sign of Professor Snape. Madam Pomfrey showed up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Due to circumstances out of our control," Madam Pomfrey started, "Professor Snape couldn't make it to teach his class this morning. I will be substituting for him. Please take out your books and turn to page 103. We will be making a very strong type of Sleeping Potion today..."

Madam Pomfrey rambled on for a few moments, before allowing them to start making their potions. When she did, Ginny made sure to get everything right and have Colin know what to do. She was going to ask about Snape. When Madam Pomfrey came near her desk to check on their potion, Ginny asked her.

"Professor Snape is away on business. He was called up by the Ministry of Magic. Now get back to work."

Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to want to talk about it. Ginny then decided to talk to Dumbledore about it. Her next period was free and she had no homework to do. Colin and her finished their potion and were rewarded with a perfect grade. After class was over, Ginny streaked up the stairs and to Dumbledore's office. She stood in front of the gargoyle trying to remember the password. While she stood there thinking, the wall suddenly parted. She jumped back and saw Professor Snape walking down the stairs.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Weasley? Surely you learned your lesson about sneaking about last night."

"I need to talk to the Headmaster, but I forgot the password."

"Well go talk to him then. Don't just stand there like a ninny."

Ginny walked past Snape quickly and ran up the stairs. She knocked at Dumbledore's door and he opened it. He smiled down at her and invited her in.

"What seems to be bothering you, Miss Weasley?"

"I was wondering about last night. I got off the hook for something and I saw someone strange in the corridors with you and Professor Snape. I was just curious about it."

Ginny looked down at her hands, finally noticing how rude she seemed. She spotted a black dog and he came prancing up to her. She pet him on the head and scratched behind his ears. He seemed to be enjoying himself. She looked back up at Dumbledore. He was smiling again.

"I was talking with Professor Snape and that man you saw. You've heard about Sirius Black, yes?"

"Of course I have. I heard Ron talking to Harry saying how he's innocent. I don't know though. What do you think?"

"I believe he is innocent. Why do you think that he might be guilty?"

"Well, I heard Ron saying how Peter Pettigrew really killed all of those people, not Sirius, but then I remembered that Peter was the man that was one of the ones killed during that attack that Sirius did. I never asked Ron about it though. He doesn't know I know. Then I heard Hermione and Harry talking. Harry was telling her about what happened after he had gotten a hold of the Triwizard Tournament Cup. He said that he had seen Peter there. I started to think about how maybe Sirius is innocent, but I'm not sure."

Dumbledore had stayed quite the whole time and he looked down at Ginny, who had gone back to patting the dog.

"You know a lot about this, don't you?"

Ginny's face turned scarlet as she just realized that she had told Dumbledore about eavesdropping on Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The dog looked up at her and then walked over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore just continued to look at Ginny, who finally lifted her head up.

"Yes. I suppose I do. Please don't tell my brother I was listening in on his conversations."

"What? What about conversations?"

Ginny smiled. She knew Dumbledore would keep his promise. Then his eyes became hard.

"Virginia. I need to ask you something. Would you ever trust Sirius Black with your life?"

Ginny looked up. Now that wasn't what she was expecting. She thought for a moment, chewing on a piece of hair, as was her habit. Finally, she took it out and then nodded.

"But Professor. What does Sirius have to do with any of this?"

"He's here right now, actually."

Ginny looked shocked. She jumped up and started to scan the room. What had she gotten herself into? She believed Sirius' innocence, but that didn't mean she wanted to meet him. Her eyes fell upon the black dog next to Dumbledore. It winked and then nodded at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again and then at Dumbledore.

"Is...that dog...Sirius Black?"

Dumbledore nodded and both of them watched as Sirius transformed into his human form. Ginny gasped, grabbing her chest, and then sat back down. Sirius Black was here, in front of her, in Dumbledore's office, in Hogwarts. But he was suppose to be on the run. At last that is what she heard Harry say.

"Hello there Ginny."

"Hello there Mr. Black."

"Please. Call me Sirius."

"Of course, Sirius."

"Now, Ginny. I want to ask you something. Would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"What is that?"

"It is a group of Aurors and other witches and wizards who are against Voldemort. They go undercover to spy or to actually join in His inner group. It's dangerous, no doubt, but you show potential. Right now we are waist-deep in trouble and need more members. But not just any members. Members who could perform well and gather information. Voldemort has had his eyes on you lately, but we have no idea why. First, though, before we ever ask you to do anything, we'll have you go under training. Every member in the Order has to. So, what do you say?"

Ginny sat there in deep thought. She had just been asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. What ever that is? She continued to think and then she looked up at Sirius, who had stopped pacing from partially explaining about the Order. Dumbledore had remained in his seat the whole time.

"You can decide later. A week's time?"

"Yes. A week. At the longest."

"You may leave now, Miss Weasley, to think more about this. Don't talk anyone about this. Okay?"

"Of course. Thanks for talking to me Professor. Sirius."

Ginny then walked to the door. She set her hand on the door, planning on pushing it open, but then stopped and turned around.

"If you don't mind me asking, where was Professor Snape and were you the man I saw last night Sirius?"

Sirius answered her.

"Snape was away on a mission for the Order and yes. I was the man you saw yesterday."

Ginny smiled, said thanks and walked outside. She continued on her way to finish her classes. She was glad to get two things off of her back, but now an even heavier weight was on her. What was she going to do about this whole Order thing? She sighed as she sat down in her Transfiguration seat.

Author's Note: Hehe. A little twist to the story. It's coming along pretty well if I do say so myself. But that doesn't matter. What you say matters. Puh-lease R/R. Thanks! ^_~


	6. Have I Made the Right Choice?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, or Professor Dumbledore. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. 

After her Transfiguration class, Ginny had lunch. It was the earliest lunch, so not a lot of students were there. Jut before she was done eating, Professor Snape came up to her. 

"Miss Weasley. Please follow me to my office." 

Ginny looked up at him. Now what? She hadn't done anything worth getting into trouble over. She left her food, grabbed her bag, and followed Snape down to his office. He locked the door behind him and then led her into another room. This one was larger. It most have been some sort of living area because it had a blazing fireplace, sofa, chairs, and a very large bookcase. In the middle was a cauldron and it was bubbling with a mixture. Snape motioned for her to sit down and then he added a few drops of something to the potion. It turned clear. He put it in a container and plugged it. Snape then turned to Ginny. 

"Virginia, or would you prefer I call you Ginny?" 

"Ginny, sir." 

"I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that you were asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. Is that correct?" 

"Yes." 

"He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to know more about the Order, how it functions, and different jobs you can perform. Would you?" 

Ginny got excited. At least now she would know a little about what she was up against if she decided to join. She nodded and Snape continued. 

"The Order of the Phoenix, simply, is like the Death Eaters, except they work against the Dark Lord. I know you already know that it is made up of normal witches and wizards and Aurors. The Aurors are basically the same except that they don't work for the Ministry. They go through the same training and a little more, but they listen to Dumbledore, not Fudge. The others all work in different ways. Some search through files to find out information about Death Eaters we know about. Some go on missions for many different reasons. Others work on Potions and medicine. And then there are the few who have jobs like me. We work inside, disguised as Death Eaters. We have the most dangerous job. We put our lives at risk every time we go there or perform a mission for the Dark Lord. We have to plan everything. They usually give you two choices about what you can work as. Understand?" 

"Yes. It seems a bit complicated though." 

"It is. But Dumbledore wouldn't ask you to join unless you were ready and able to perform any of the jobs. I really have no idea what he will assign you or I would tell you more about it. Or I would go into more depth about each one, but that would take at least three or four hours for each. All together though, we save more people each month than the Ministry, which is a great thing. The Minister is too busy trying to save his reputation that he doesn't worry about what is really happening. Has any of this made a difference in your decision?" 

Ginny nodded. She was in deep thought. You had been planning on joining the Ministry when she was out of school, but if what Snape said was true, then she would be helping more people by joining the Order. But that was after school. She still had two years left. 

Then...she remembered Cedric and Harry's parents. The hundreds of kids who didn't have parents. The hundreds of parents who lost their kids. It brought her to tears. Snape came over and embraced her in a hug. He stroked her hair as he tried to comfort her. She just sat there, with Snape's arms around her; his hand stroked her hair, crying her eyes out. After a minute, she started to come around and he let go. She looked up at him. 

"I want to join. Can I?" 

Snape looked at her and smiled. Not like the smiles he gave to Harry, but a genuine smile. He looked some much longer, but then it left. 

"We better go tell Dumbledore." 

They headed towards Dumbledore's office and Snape said the password. The gargoyle leapt aside and the walls opened. They climbed on the stairs. Dumbledore was waiting at the top. He invited them in and they sat in the chairs in front of his desk. 

"Have you made a decision, Miss Weasley?" 

"Yes I have. I want to join the Order." 

"Very well. You do realize the risk and danger of this?" 

"Yes." 

"But you know what good comes of it." 

"Yes." 

"Your official welcoming will be at this week's meeting. It will be held here in my office. You know the password, correct?" 

"Yes I do." 

"Meet the Order here at midnight this Friday. There you will attend your first meeting and be assigned a mentor." 

"What does a mentor do?" 

"They will be the one who you will turn to for advice and will train you. They will also tell you what you are to become in order to help the Order. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes." 

"You may leave then. You are excused from your next class, if you wish." 

"No. I'll go. Thank you." 

"I'll speak with you later Headmaster." 

"Of course Severus." 

Ginny and Professor Snape both exited Dumbledore's office. Before they reached the bottom, Snape turned towards Ginny. 

"If you need to talk about anything, just come down to the dungeons and knock twice, hard and fast, on my office door. You're welcome any time." 

"Thanks." 

Ginny smiled and so did he. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden Professor Snape didn't seem to be all that bad. When they reached the bottom, Ginny dashed away to her next class. The day went by without anything too drastic happening. She ran into Draco once, but he was with his friends. He said some mean things to her, but deep in her heart, she knew that he didn't mean it. She tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes, as dreams of Draco and the Order filled her head.

Author's Note: I know that the last chapters really haven't focused all that much on Ginny and Draco, but I'll have that up either in the next chapter or the one after that. Please R/R.


	7. How Can He Hide It So Well?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny Weasley, Hagrid, Gryffindor, Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Great Hall, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Double Potions, Invisibility Cloak, or Draco Malfoy. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. 

Ginny woke up the next morning and squirmed around in her bed trying to get a pain out of her back. When it finally did, she got up and changed. She walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco walked by and leaned on the table near her. Without anyone else seeing, he slipped note under her bowl. 

"Whatcha up to Weasel?" 

"Go away Draco." 

"Takes more than that to get rid of me." 

"Whatever." 

Draco walked to his table and his friends laughed at her. She shrugged it off. After they started to laugh at someone else, she opened the note Draco had given her.

_Gin,  
Please meet me in the Potions classroom. There is no classes in there after breakfast. I want to talk with you._

Ginny sat there and pondered about this. What did he want to talk about? She shrugged and put the note away as Hermione and Ron showed up, Harry in the background. He sat next to Ginny and looked at Hermione and Ron, who were sitting next to each other, his arm around her waist, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. 

"I'm starting to dislike them going out." 

"They'll get out of it in a while." 

"I pray so." 

Ginny giggled and got up. 

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." 

"Ok. Bye." 

She walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry to fend for himself against the two lovebirds. She walked down to the Potions classroom and sat at a desk, waiting for Draco. He showed up a few minutes later and looked at her, a small smile crossing his face. 

"Hello there Ginny." 

"Hello Draco. You wanted to talk about something." 

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that I want to be your friend, but, well, I have my classmates and I can't be talking to you in public. I was wondering if that was alright with you?" 

"I don't know. I really don't want to be anyone's secret friend." 

"Just for a while. That's it. After I get a few things sorted out, we can become a bit more public with our friendship." 

"I understand." 

"Thank you." 

He smiled and then walked out, leaving her inside the classroom. Ginny sat in a chair nearby and sat there thinking a bit. She was glad to have Draco as a friend, but she didn't want to be a secret forever. She sighed and was about to leave when Professor Snape entered the room. 

"Ah. Miss Weasley. I was looking for you. You have Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Hagrid was looking for you. Also, meet me in Dumbledore's office at midnight tonight. Here. Take this and use it later tonight. Put it up in your dormitory for now though." 

Snape handed her a package and she took it. She smiled and nodded a thank you before running to the Gryffindor tower. She shoved it under her bed and then dashed back out of the tower. She raced outside and made it just in time for Hagrid's class. 

She spent the rest of her classes trying to concentrate while thinking about why Snape wanted to meet her. It then struck her in the middle of Double Potions, her last class. She shot up and had a look of knowledge on her face. Snape must have noticed because he had taken five points off Gryffindor for her not paying attention. After her classes, she had dinner and then spent the rest of her time doing homework. 

At eleven o'clock, she was still in the common room finishing homework. The last few people had finally gone to bed. She ran upstairs and grabbed the package Snape had given her. She opened it and inside was an Invisibility Cloak. She smiled. There was a note attached. 

_Use this to get to the Order meetings._

Short and sweet. She shrugged. At least she knew what it was for. At five minutes to midnight, she brought her stuff up to her room, slipped on the cloak, and made her way to Dumbledore's office. She had remembered the password and she made her way up into the room. When she got there, there was several people there. Each had their own seat. A few seats were still empty. Albus went up to her. 

"Hello there Ginny. Please have a seat." 

He lead her to a seat and she sat down. She looked around. The seat to her right was empty, but the seat to her left was filled by Professor Snape. He was talking to a woman next to him. The seats slowly filled and only the one next to Ginny was empty. The door opened for the last time to admit the person missing. She looked up and gasped. It was Draco Malfoy. She watched as he sat down next to her and gave her a smile. Dumbledore stood up. 

"Hello and welcome to another meeting of the Order. I would like to start this meeting off by introducing our newest member. Miss Weasley." 

Ginny stood up and Dumbledore motioned for her to stand in the middle. She did as she was told; though, she was quite embarrassed. She never liked to try attention to herself. A few questions were asked and she answered them, trying not to let her voice waver. After a few minutes, she was told to sit down. There was then a vote for her mentor. It was a close tie, but in the end, Professor Snape was chosen. She was very excited. She wanted Sirius to be her mentor, but she would be able to talk to Snape more. The meeting then continued on for a few hours. At three in the morning, they were allowed to leave. Draco, Snape, and Ginny all walked to the Entrance Hall together. 

"Professor. I was wondering. When does my training start?" 

"A few weeks. There's just a few things to work out still. They'll be held during the weekend. Well, we have to head back down to the dungeons. We'll talk later." 

Draco stayed behind as Snape made his way down. He didn't bother to call him down to follow. Ginny turned to Draco. 

"I better go." 

"Ginny. I'm glad that Snape's your mentor. We can talk more now." 

"So am I. I'll see you later." 

Draco smiled and so did Ginny. She made her way to her dormitory, Draco's eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight. 

Author's Note: Not as long as my others, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. R/R.


	8. Now Where Shall I Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Aurors, Death Eater, Muggle, Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, Remus Lupin, or Professor Snape. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.   
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley spent the next few days catching up on her homework. At the end of her last class on Friday, Double Potions, Professor Snape called her up to his desk before everyone left. When all of the students were out of the room, he stood up, closed the door, and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, as I am your mentor, I have chosen two different jobs that you can do for the Order. You can go and be disguised as a Death Eater in order to gain inside information or you can Potions in order to make new medicines for the mediwizards and potions that can help the Aurors. Think about it a bit. Tomorrow meet me here at nine in the morning. Knock twice fast and once slowly. I'll know it's you then. Be ready to choose which job you want to take part in by then."  
  
"Okay," Ginny started to tick off on her fingers, "Nine o'clock in the morning. Two fast. One slow. Potions or Death Eater. Got it."  
  
"Remember," Snape said seriously, "no one must know about this."  
  
"Right!" Ginny nodded and then dashed back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
When she got up to the tower, she threw her things into her room and was about to head towards the Library, when Ron stopped her. He placed his hands on his hips and stood in front of the portrait, making sure she couldn't pass.  
  
"Where are you going? Why are you so quiet lately? What are you hiding?"  
  
She looked at him and he frowned. Ginny could tell he wasn't going to let her pass until she answered his questions, but she couldn't tell him about the Order. Snape said not to tell anyone, and she knew that included Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She thought for a moment.  
  
"Hello. I'm waiting for an answer. Where are you going?"  
  
"The library. I wanted to check out a few books to read."  
  
"What have you been so quiet lately?"  
  
"I've been studying for my classes."  
  
"And what are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Then why do you want to get by me so badly?"  
  
"Because I want to go to the library."  
  
"Since when do you like the library so much?"  
  
By this point Ginny was getting extremely angry at her brother. Who was he to question her about her whereabouts? Especially with all the stuff him, Hermione, and Harry always get into! She sighed as she rolled her eyes. Ron just continued to stand there, hands on his hips, and a frown set on his face.  
  
"Since when is going to the library illegal? Can I just go through Ron?"  
  
He stared at her for a few moments and then moved aside.  
  
"After dinner, you are coming back up here, not to the library. You've been hanging around Hermione a bit too much. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip and looked at her brother. She had to visit Snape and talk about the Order, but she couldn't tell him that. She thought quickly and made up an excuse.  
  
"I've got a special class for Potions. I've been lacking and Professor Snape took me aside after class today and asked me if I would go and practice tomorrow."  
  
Ron looked at her with his jaw hanging open. Thoughts of why Snape would do this continued to go across his mind, along with many reasons. Ginny took the opportunity and dashed out of the common room, down to the library. When she got there, she exhaled and glanced around at the different sections of books. She walked around for a bit and when she rounded a corner she saw Draco. He was sitting at a table all by himself, a book in front of him, parchment scattered around his work area. She made her way over to him and passed a hand in front of his face. He looked up at her and then around in the library. He saw no one, moved the parchment on a chair, and let her sit down.  
  
"Still secret friends then?"  
  
"I have to do that. I wish I could explain it more."  
  
Ginny frowned. They were both in the Order and if it had anything to do with that, then why couldn't he tell her? She looked at him and then got all of her nerves together.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco looked up at her. She had changed since the meeting. She had grown up and he could tell. She wasn't as insecure and dependent as she was. He smiled.  
  
"Because I have to keep up my disguise."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For the Order."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco put his book down, looked at her and sighed. She wasn't going to give up.  
  
"I have to look like the loyal Slytherin and Death Eater. Do you know how much chaos it would cause if Lucius Malfoy's son didn't become a Death Eater? He would like a disgrace in the eyes of his beloved Master."  
  
"The Dark Lord?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She began to whisper as low as she could go. Draco leaned in, barely able to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Are you an undercover Death Eater then?"  
  
"Yes I am. You can't tell anyone though."  
  
"Of course not. What's it like?"  
  
"Why so many questions, Curious One?"  
  
"It's one of the choices I have. That and developing potions."  
  
"Go with potions. It's safer."  
  
"But which helps more? Which has fewer people? Which needs more people to work in the department? That's what I need to know."  
  
"The answer to all three is undercover DE. They're already offering you the DE position? Weird. I only went directly to the DE job because of my father."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Did he think she was too immature to do a job like that?  
  
"Do you think I'm not capable to do that job?"  
  
Draco shrugged. He secretly didn't want Ginny to get into any danger. He mentally shook himself. What in God's name was he thinking? He looked at Ginny, who had started to look at his parchment. He studied her for a few moments, then shook himself again. Ginny was a year younger than he was, which wasn't a big difference, but she was a Weasley. He had despised the Weasleys all of his life because they were so close. His father could care less about him and his mother was spoiled and didn't care about anyone, except for herself.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco waiting for an answer, but he just shrugged. He sat there for a while not moving, so she began to look at his papers. They were just homework for Muggle Studies. Wait! Since when does Draco take Muggle Studies? She glanced back at Draco, but he still seemed to be having an internal battle. She gazed at him interested. She pondered about what he might be thinking about and noted how cute he looked when he was confused. She was so caught up in staring at him and wondering if he thought of her as something more than a friend that she didn't even notice that he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Sorry. I was lost in thought."  
  
"Seems the both of us did that at least once today. Why did you come to the library?"  
  
"I was hoping to look up some information about Voldemort to help my decision."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and then nodded. He remembered when he had done the same thing. The only difference was that he had no one to talk to about it. He leaned forward.  
  
"Here's a tad bit of advice. Do what your heart tells you to do. If it tells you to do one thing, but your mind says to do the other. Listen to your heart. It will never lead you in the wrong direction."  
  
Ginny was startled by his advice. She thought he would say something about how she should talk to Professor Snape or Dumbledore. Not something about her heart and listening to it. She smiled and got up.  
  
"I better go. Dinner will be starting soon and Ron wants me to be there. I fear that I wouldn't be able to look up any information about Voldemort now. He has forbidden me from leaving the common room after dinner time."  
  
"A bit over protective, isn't he."  
  
Draco smirked as Ginny nodded. She waved and then left. She dashed down to the Great Hall. Draco smiled as she left, shook his head, and then went back to his studies. He had to finish it by tomorrow and then give it to his mentor, Remus Lupin. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and went back to his work. Neither of the teenagers noticed the set of gray-blue eyes watching them from behind a bookcase. The person waited for Ginny to leave and for Draco to return to work. When he was sure he wouldn't get caught, he sneaked away and left the Library noiselessly.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Duh duh duh. Yet another mystery person. Aren't you dying to know who it is? ::gets all excited:: Tell me who you think it is in your reviews. You will review right? Please do. I love them and I won't write the next chapter until I get ten reviews. Please do review. It'll make me so happy. 


	9. Am I In Too Deep?

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Forbidden Forest, Floo Network, Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Auror, Death Eaters, Cruciatus curse, Madam Pomfrey, Muggles, Albus Dumbledore, or Lord Voldemort. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, Inc.

Author's Note: Aw…no one could seem to figure out who that mystery person was. Sorry Susan, it isn't Ron…does he even have blue eyes, yet alone gray-blue ones? And Harry with GREEN eyes? What were you thinking Susan?! ::giggles at her friend, who just shrugs:: And guess what, you may not find out in this chapter. I haven't decided yet. ::hears many a sighs and sees many a frowns:: We'll just have to see what my fingers decide to type.

Ginny woke up the next morning. She looked at her alarm clock and then jumped up. It was 9:08 and she was late! She ran around and in about two minutes she was dashing down to the Potions room. She stood outside the door and knocked twice fast and once slow. She waited. And waited. And waited. And then finally, about five minutes later, Professor Snape opened the door. He let her in and locked the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny began to jump into an explanation, "I'm late. I really never meant to be late. I thought I had set my alarm clock, but I guess I slept through the alarm, which is my entire fault. I'm so very sorry."

Professor Snape just raised a hand and the flow of apologizes stopped.

"It's really quite all right. I just arrived here from a meeting with Voldemort, so it wouldn't have mattered if you were on time or not. I have to speak to Dumbledore for a few minutes, so wait here."

"No need to Severus."

Both of them looked up as Dumbledore shut the door behind him.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Okay. Better than last time, sir."

"I dare say you'll give me a full report right now."

"Yes sir."

Ginny sat and watched as the two older men, Dumbledore sitting at Snape's desk and Snape himself sitting in a nearby chair, discussed matters for a few minutes. She again went over the two choices of either becoming an undercover Death Eater or working on potions. Potions sounded like fun and seemed to be something easy, but wouldn't a spy be a much more use to the Order at the moment? After about a half an hour of discussion between Snape and Dumbledore, they turned their attention to Ginny. She looked at them, afraid of what was to happen now. Dumbledore was the first to speak up.

"Have you made a decision yet Ginny?"

She thought for a moment and nodded.

"I've decided to," she paused and made sure she that this is what she wanted to do. Draco's voice came into her head and she took a deep breath. "I've decided to be an undercover Death Eater."

Professor Snape looked at Ginny and then at Dumbledore. He had been hoping that she would do potions, but Dumbledore had suggested the spy position. He had reluctantly agreed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at his apprentice, who was watching him thoughtfully.

"Very well then Ginny. Your training will begin today. I've gotten special permission by Dumbledore to take you out into the Forbidden Forest to train you. I assure you that nothing will bother us and that it will be totally private and safe. I made sure of it with a few spells. I suggest you go grab a few things to eat and then meet me down here again when you are done. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well," he waved a hand to the door. "You may leave."

Ginny got up and walked back up to the Great Hall. She was starving, so she got there as quickly as she could. She plopped down at the Gryffindor table and looked around. There were only a few students around. She didn't see Draco. She frowned, sighed, and the revived some toast and cereal. A few minutes later, Neville came running into the Hall, closely followed by some seventh year Slytherins. She sighed as they chased him around the Hall for a few minutes and then back into the Hall, where Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard yelling at the Slytherins. 

After she was done, she went back downstairs to the Potions room. She knocked, but Professor Snape didn't answer, it was Draco. She looked at him and then he invited her in. Severus and Remus were talking at a table, and the two teenagers just stood, whispering amongst themselves.

"What's up?"

"I've been called to go meet with Lord Voldemort. I need a way to get out of school. My mentor, Remus, is asking if I can use Snape's fireplace since it is hooked up to the Floo Network, private line. Can only go through it if you know the password. I need to get to Hogsmeade, but taking a carriage is way too suspicious."

"Why is Voldemort calling you? How does it work? Doesn't he realize that you are in school? What's it like?"

Draco looked at her. She was a bit too curious for someone who he thought was helping with potions. It then struck him that she had chosen to be an undercover Death Eater.

"You aren't….a undercover….are you?" he stuttered.

She nodded and he just looked at her. Remus and Severus then approached them.

"You may use my fireplace. The password is Hogwarts."

Draco nodded and Remus led him to Severus' room where the fireplace was. Draco waved bye to Ginny, who waved back. She then turned to Severus.

"When does my training begin?"

"Right now. In case you are wondering, you may call me Severus, if you wish, or just Snape. It's your choice, but we better go. Act like you are in trouble and that you are going to detention. We can't arouse any suspicions."

Ginny nodded and followed Snape out to the Forbidden Forest. Ginny watched as he led her deeper and deeper into the forest. She had never been in there before. She had never gotten in trouble, so there was no reason for her to be in there. She looked behind her and Hogwarts was barely visible over the tops of the trees. How far had they been walking? They finally came to a medium opening in the woods. It was small enough not to be too noticeable, but large enough to train in. Snape turned to face her and she just looked at him with curiosity and anxiety in her eyes. She wanted to start and get it all over with. He just smiled.

"This is where you'll be training for the next umpteenth months. The endurance and how anxious they want to train determine the time period in which one trains. It also depends on how much one knows about what they are training for and how the training works. Training to become an Auror, let alone an undercover Death Eater, extends to doing reports also. From what Remus has told me, you and Draco met up in the library the over day. He's still in training, but he has passed the physical part. Now he is working on the mental side of the training, and unfortunately, he is lacking in the area of Muggles. But that is none of our concern. You'll most likely being working on the same topics as Mr. Malfoy. Muggles, potions, dark arts, etc. As soon as I find you capable of going out into the field, you will be taught actual dark arts, such as spells and potions, due to the fact that is what is demanded by Voldemort. But, here's the catch, if you are caught doing a dark arts that doesn't concern the Order, you will automatically be kicked out and have your memory wiped. I suggest you don't do anything foolish. Today we'll just do a few exercises. Dodging spells, mostly. Any questions?"

Ginny just looked at Snape. This was more work then she had ever imagined. How was she ever going to pull off any of this and still pass all of her classes? She mentally shook herself and then nodded.

"Just one. When I'm ready to become a Death Eater, how exactly does it happen?"

Snape's face went a bit white and he cleared his throat.

"You'll have to kill a Muggle. A random Muggle chosen at the point in time in which you are inducted."

Ginny shook herself and a tear fell down her face. Snape ran a hand through his hair as a bitter silence filled the area around them.

"Isn't there a way that you can fool Voldemort so you don't actually have to kill anyone?"

Snape shook his head sadly.

"We've tried, but Voldemort is too precise with the way he inducts a Death Eater. It's too random, too quick, to do anything about it. Most of the Order is against Muggle killing, so it takes even longer to find someone who is willing to throw aside their belief for a day and put the life of millions in their hands by killing off one person. It runs a whole family, but it's for the good of the society. Does this change your decision about your position in the Order?"

Ginny had been quiet and she was thinking. She didn't believe in killing anyone, but wouldn't it be much better to kill one, hurt a few people's emotions, yet save the lives of thousands of millions? She thought for a little bit longer. She placed a fingernail in her mouth and began to bend it back and forth. Finally, she looked at her mentor.

"No, this does not change my decision. It's for the good of millions of people and if one person must be sacrificed, then they must be. If I had a choice, I would rather not, but there is nothing I can do about it. Do I have to kill anyone after that?"

"No. The rest of the time you are told ahead of whom you must kill and it is all planned out. The Order knows about it though, and we are able to find look-a-likes and perform spells in order to fool Voldemort. You can't let your loyalty waver though. If it does, he'll find another test to prove your worth. Usually, if you survive and pass, he'll torture you for Merlin knows how long."

Ginny could tell that this had happened to Snape before. He seemed to go into a sweat at the thought of it and she decided to change the subject.

"Shall we begin then?"

He looked up at her, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and agreed. For the next four hours, they worked on dodging and blocking spells. They were easy spells like Jelly Legs and Full Body Bind. At around three, they went back up to Hogwarts. Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower to shower and then down to eat at the Great Hall, while Snape went back down to the dungeons. When Ginny got to the Great Hall, Ron was there and he didn't look too happy.

"Where have you been all day?" he demanded as she approached him.

"I told you," she didn't want to get in an argument with her brother now, "I was working on my potions with Professor Snape."

"No you weren't. I went down there and you weren't there. I waited for at least a half an hour and there was still no sign of you or him. Where were you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but spotted Dumbledore. Ron turned to see who she was looking at. Dumbledore approached Ginny.

"Miss Weasley. I need to talk to you. Will you please follow me?"

"Yes sir."

Ron frowned and then told her that they would finish talking later. She just nodded and followed Dumbledore. They entered the Infirmary and she looked up at Dumbledore confused. Madam Pomfrey locked the door behind them. She led them into a separate room and Ginny gasped. Draco was lying on the bed, unconscious and beaten up pretty badly. Snape was also there helping, along with Draco's mentor, Remus. The two men looked at her as she entered. Snape's face was pale like when they were in the woods talking about the Death Eater induction and loyalty. He just slowly nodded and then went back to helping Madam Pomfrey. Remus came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mentor suggested that you should see what happens if Voldemort thinks your loyalty is wavering and how he deals with it."

Ginny just stared at Draco. She looked up at her mentor, who was now standing off to the side while Madam Pomfrey talked to Dumbledore.

"This….this is what they do if…." She just couldn't bring herself to say it.

Remus looked at the pale Severus and the panic-stricken Ginny. He spoke up.

"If someone brings reliable information suggesting that a Death Eater isn't loyal and may be a spy for the Order. Draco isn't too bad. Cruciatus curse for about ten minutes. Not too long and it could have been worse. This is a warning punishment."

Ginny looked at Remus, then at Snape, who nodded. She looked back at Draco and without thinking, she gripped his hand in hers. He stirred a bit and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at everyone around him and then tried to get up. Remus gently pressed him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Get use to the room because you aren't leaving for another three days at the least."

"What?! What about my classes? My classmates? My father? Oh Merlin. My father!"

Draco moved hastily to get up, but instead, he yelped in pain and fell back onto the bed. Ginny placed her hands on her mouth, trying not to allow herself to scream. Draco passed out again and Severus took Ginny into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I'm sorry for showing you that, but I felt I had better show you sooner rather than later. Do you understand why so many Phoenix members don't take the undercover DE position?"

"Yes, but I still stand by my decision. Who did this?"

"I don't know."

Severus shook his head. He had been pondering the same question. Voldemort had a spy within the building, some one watching over him and those who frequently talk to him. Draco was young and still a rookie in the game, but everything was planned so well that there was barely any room to allow him to be caught. They need to figure out who it is. It was essential that they do because the Order would come to end if they didn't. Severus sighed and Ginny continued to glance at the door leading to Draco.

A small face grinned as he listened in on the conversations amongst the frantic adults. He had done his job and he would be rewarded. He grinned even wider and left to go collect his prize.

Author's Note: Dun dun dun. That was a great chapter and I had loads of fun writing that one. ::giggles:: Now please review it and tell me what you think. Flames are gladly excepted as long as they are helpful and help me make my fic better.


	10. Am I Just Paranoid?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Transfiguration, Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey, Beauxbatons, Forbidden Forest, Ron Weasley, Gryffindor, Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey, History of Magic, Herbology, Professor Severus Snape, Proffesor Minerva McGonagall, or Hogwarts. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I don't claim to own these because I don't. My two characters (I know this was supposed to be a pure HP fic, but I had to make some girls up for Ginny's year because they never state any) are Samantha and Jessika. They are just Ginny's roommates, so they probably wouldn't ever be mentioned again.

Author's Note: So sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It's note even that long, but I just really had no time at all and when I finally got the chance to write it, fanfiction.net when down. I did finish the chapter though and I don't like it at all, but whatever. It will have to do. I think the next chapter, I'm going to have Draco better, Ginny training and learning some new spells, and I might actually reveal who the spy is. Wow! Wouldn't that be great? Anyways, on to the chapter.

Ginny Weasley awoke to a slight breeze. The sheets around were thrown around and she was covered in a cold sweat. She knew from the hairs on the back of neck that something wasn't right. She looked around and her eyes finally fell on the girls' door.

__

Odd. We never leave the door open.

She got up to go close it, nightgown swishing around her and her footsteps falling softly on the ground. She pushed a few stray flaming red pieces of hair out from her eyes and then went to close the door when voices met her ears. Curiosity overcame her and she began a slow descent down the stairs. The soft crackle of a roaring flame could be heard in the common room along with two voices.

__

Who's up so early in the morning? Wonder who it is. God! Tonight keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Ginny continued down the flight of stairs and turned the corner into the common room. No one was there, no one at all. She looked around, partially confused and partially suspicious, but there was no one or any thing in the room. The fire was still going and she walked towards it. She looked around the grate and on the mantle, but there were no indications of anyone being there. She sighed, shaking her head, and made her way back upstairs. She closed the door gently behind her and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to her roommates screaming over something. Samantha and Jessika rarely got along and it was obvious to why this was. 

Samantha was a petite brunette with large almond brown eyes. She believed in beauty and money above everything. She got any guy she wanted at the snap of her perfectly manicured fingers. No one dared cross her path from fear of the consequences. 

Jessika, on the other hand, had blonde-dyed-blue hair and crystal blue eyes. Her ears were pierced three times and a nose ring added to the effect. Jessika was a bit of a loner and the only friends she had were Colin, Denis, and Ginny. Most people didn't talk to her because she was openly lesbian, and while this was accepted in the wizarding world, most witches waited until they were of legal age before declaring this. Ginny always admired Jessika because she always stuck up for herself.

"You act like such a fuckin' queer!" Samantha shouted, "Oh wait, I forgot, you are queer."

"Is that the only insult you can fling at me? You're wasting your time. I'm not moving my shit."

Ginny looked at the two girls from her bed and then over at the spare desk. The other girl, Dani, had been transferred to Beauxbatons in the beginning of the year, so there was a free bed, desk, and dresser. The usually cleared desk was now littered with papers, quills, and ink bottles. Apparently, Jessika was trying to finish her poetry while Samantha wanted to get her homework done.

"You already have a desk," retorted Samantha, "you don't…."

"And you don't need one either. You have a desk also. Or did your ditzy brain already forget this."

"I'm not a ditz, you lesbo!"

"Hey! Will you two stop arguing!"

Samantha and Jessika both looked at Ginny and then went back to glaring at each other. Ginny got out of bed and walked in between the two girls, still remembering the last incident where Jessika knocked out Samantha with a right hook. Jessika had gotten detention for three weeks and Samantha had refused to leave the Hospital Wing until she looked just as beautiful as she was before.

"What is the problem, Samantha?" asked Ginny, knowing that if she asked Jessika first that Samantha would think that she was favoring her friend.

"I wanted to get some homework done and when I went to work at the empty desk, Jessika was there working on Merlin knows what. It wasn't homework that's for sure. I told her to move because what I wanted to do was much more important that her…writings."

"And what is your problem, Jessika?"

"I was working on my poetry when she came up and yelled at me to move. I told her that I wouldn't and to fuck off because she had her own desk and then we got into an argument."

Ginny stared at the both of them while trying to work out an answer to the situation. She was usually the one who did this owing to the fact that Jessika had an extremely short temper and Samantha generally refused to believe she was wrong. After a couple of minutes, Samantha cleared her throat.

"Well…"

"I've decided that Jess can keep the desk for today because she was there first. Tomorrow, if you need the desk, you can use it. We'll just switch back and forth between us. Your desk is clean and can be used to work on, so just go use that one."

Ginny glanced at Samantha, daring her to disagree. Samantha only listened to Ginny because she kept Jessika in line and if she was nice enough, Ginny might help her with her work later. Samantha nodded, shot daggers at Jessika, and then went to her desk to work. Jessika just smiled before sitting down to finish her latest poem. Ginny sighed, got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. She was a bit sidetracked along the way, though.

When Ginny had been passing the Transfiguration room, she heard the voice from last night again. Without hesitating, she flung the door open and lit up the area. No one was in there. Not even signs of the room being entered at all that day. Ginny shook her head again.

__

You're hearing things. There was nothing in there. You're just paranoid. Don't worry about it. You'll get through this. It's just the sounds and lights playing tricks on you.

She walked out of the room, still shaking her head, and closed the door behind her. Again, the voice came to her ears. This time, she ignored them and continued on her way to the Great Hall. When she entered, Ron came running up to her and grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Ron?"

"We haven't finished our little talk," responded Ron, "or have you already forgotten about that too?"

"I remembered, but I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Well, I did. Where were you all yesterday when you were supposed to be working on a potion with Professor Snape?"

"We had to go out to the Forbidden Forest." Ginny lied quickly. She knew her brother was going to see through it if she didn't answer quickly enough for him.

"Why?!"

"He didn't have an ingredient for the potion - unicorn hair. We went out and got the hair. It took a while though because first we couldn't find a unicorn and then we needed to get the hair. It isn't all that easy."

Ron stared at her for a moment, before loosening his grip.

"I guess that you are telling the truth. I don't like you working on potions. There's no need for it."

"Whatever Ron."

Ginny shook off his grasp on her and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She got herself some breakfast and then turned to talk to Jessika. Her friend smiled at her and they began to talk away. At one point, Ron commented on how Draco was missing. Ginny almost told him where Draco was, but then realized that telling her brother where his archenemy is wasn't one of the brightest ideas. There was also the fact that she had to probably explain to Ron how she knew this.

After breakfast, Ginny and Jessika went down to the library. Apparently, Ginny wasn't the only one who was falling behind in class work. Both Jessika and Ginny had two days to finish three essays for Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Herbology. They worked for almost three hours straight. Ginny then left, after finishing two of the essays, telling her friend that she had to go talk to Professor McGonagall about their last essay. Ginny really wanted to get a chance to go down to the Infirmary and talk to Draco. She knew that no one in the Slytherin house would visit him and that she was probably one of his few real friends. The whole way to the Hospital Wing she felt eyes upon her back. She glanced over her shoulder every now and then, but she didn't see anyone or hear anything. Though, every time that she turned back around the eyes were once again upon her. She had quickened her pace to reach the room faster, and by the time she got there, she was almost at a run. 

She slammed the door behind her, gaining a harsh hush from Madam Pomfrey. Ginny waved to the old nurse and made her way to Draco's room. She stepped in and looked at him. He was sleeping still, but most of the injuries had been healed. She grinned before taking his hand in hers. She sat there for about five or ten minutes, talking to the sleeping young man, no longer noticing the world around her.

When she left the Hospital Wing, the eyes and voices were back again. This time even more pronounced than before. She ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, into the 5th years dorm room, and sunk into her bed. The voice was still there, hushed but still recognizable, but the eyes that were on her were gone. She sighed for the hundredth time that day and fell into a deep sleep, forgetting the world around her.


	11. Who Could It Be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Transfiguration, Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Sybll Trelawny, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Murtlap, Voldemort, or Hogwarts. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I don't claim to own these because I don't. My two characters are Samantha Brunswick and Jessika Appleheimer. They are just Ginny's roommates and Jessika is her friend because I've been thinking that Ginny needs to have a friend in her year.

**Author's Note:** I actually wrote this chapter a very long time ago.  It just happened that every time I went onto fanfiction.net that I couldn't upload it.  I finally did get a new computer and got the chapter to post with all of the italics and bolds, so every thing should work now.  Oh yeah! BrAstericks (*) are used in the list.  Those stand for strike-outs, but since fanfiction.net doesn't allow that HTML code it doesn't show up.brWell, I hope you enjoy the chapter even though I think it is the worst one in this fan fic./p

      When Ginny woke up the next morning, she cursed herself for sleeping in.  It was already seven and she only had thirty minutes to shower, dress, eat and get to her class in time.  Unfortunately, she had no time to eat any breakfast owing to the fact that the shower took forever to warm up.  She threw on a robe, grabbed her bag, and dashed to the Divination classroom.  Ginny finally arrived and climbed quickly up the ladder.  Everyone was there except Professor Trelawny.  She let out a sigh of relief as she plopped into a seat and the bell rang.

      "Welcome class.  I have just come from crystal ball gazing.  I fear that happy times are not in the near future for some of you…."

      Ginny looked up to see her professor looking directly at her.

      _Calm down Gin.  She's just a fraud trying to make an accurate prediction._

      "…. Miss Weasley, be wary of those nearest to you for one shall betray you at the worst time."

      "Thank you Professor.  I'll make sure to be careful with what I say to who."

      Professor Trelawny frowned sympathetically, but Ginny could tell that the teacher was actually happy that one of her students listened to her.  Trelawny turned away and Jessika giggled as Ginny joined in.

      "What a loose bolt," Jessika commented, "Like anything is actually going to betray you."

      Ginny just shook her head and shrugged, but she was more concerned with what Professor Trelawny said than she would give away.

      _Wonder if this has anything to do with what happened to Draco?  Who do I know that's close to me and would betray me.  Jessika?  No, she's too anti-Voldemort.  Harry?  Nah, he wouldn't help, he's the Boy-Who-Lived.  Hermione?  No, she's too concerned with schoolwork and Ron.  Denis or Colin?  No, those two are too much like Fred and George.  Who the bloody hell can it be?_

      "Hello!  Earth to Gin.  Come in Gin."

      "Huh?  What?  Oh Jess.  What happened?"

      "You spaced out and Trelawny kept giving you weird looks.  I myself find it quite funny to see you stare at the window, mumbling to yourself as everyone watches, but ol' loony bin said to tell you to pay attention."

      "Oh…sorry…. What did I miss?"

      "Nothing.  Just her rambling about palm reading some more.  Let me do yours.  I'm pretty good at it."

      Ginny just nodded and held out her hand for Jessika.  She had forgotten that her friend had a certain knack for Divination and constantly yelled at her for not paying attention during their classes.  Ginny just shrugged and let Jessika do most of the work for their class, having more important issues at hand.

      After Divination, Ginny had Transfiguration.  Luckily, this was one of her better class so she really didn't have any problems there.  Professor McGonagall had them transfiguring turtles into doves.  Ginny got hers done within five minutes and was allowed to start her homework.  By the end of the period, not only did she finish her homework, but she was able to make a list of people that she ever talked to in her life and had begun to cross out people from it.

***Harry Potter***

***Denis Creevey***

***Colin Creevey***

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Dean Thomas**

***Jessika Appleheimer***

**Samantha Brunswick**

***Neville Longbottom***

***Hermione Granger***

**Cho**** Chang**

**Susan Bones**

***Draco Malfoy***

**Vincent Crabbe**

**Gregory Goyle**

**Marcus Flint**

***Angelina Johnson***

***Katie Bell***

***Alicia Spinnet***

      _Well, at least I got something accomplished today in Transfiguration.  I wish I could cross out more names, but there's too much factoring in.  Maybe I should see Severus about this.  He'll know what to do._

      It was lunch after Transfiguration, and Ginny quickly made up a lie to tell Jessika about why she wasn't eating.  After escaping her friend's interrogation, she made her way down into the dungeons.  Luckily, Professor Snape didn't have any classes going on and she knocked on his door.

      "Come in," he responded, not looking up from his paperwork.

      Ginny closed the door behind her, locked it, and put a charm on it so no one could listen in on their conversation.  She didn't want to take any risks and have her so-called spy learn that she knows about him.

      "Is there a reason for doing that Ginny?"

      "Yes there is Severus."

      Severus Snape looked up at his apprentice.  It was the first time she had ever spoken his first name and the way she said it told him that she had done some serious thinking and was in trouble.

      "Well," he encouraged her on, "What is the matter?"

      "There's a spy…."

      "Yes, Ginny.  We have already established this."

      "No, but the spy, I know them."

      Severus got up and walked over to Ginny quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders.  He forced her to look into his eyes.

      "Ginny, you need to tell me who they are?"

      "I can't.  I don't know who it is, but today in Divination…"

      She glared at him for a moment because she noticed his lack of interest after the word Divination.

      _Him and his damn grudge against Trelawny.___

      "…And she said that someone close to me is going to betray me at the worst possible moment.  Now tell me that doesn't sound like it might actually be a real prediction."

      "Yes, yes it does.  You should tell Dumbledore also.  He'll want to know.  Do you have any ideas of who might be the one to betray you?"

      She nodded and took out the list she had done during Transfiguration.  He noted some of the crossed out names and added them, mentally, back on.  She had done an excellent job with working some of it out herself and he was very pleased to know that she hadn't gone into a full-flung panic.

      "So…what are we going to do?"

      "We aren't going to do anything out of the norm.  You are going to go take this list to Dumbledore and tell him about what you just told me.  Don't let on that you are suspicious about someone betraying you because then the spy will just rush to Voldemort faster.  Your training will still continue unless Dumbledore finds it too dangerous.  Do you understand?"

      "Yes.  I'll go there now.  I still have another twenty minutes left of lunch and it shouldn't take any longer than that."

      "Okay.  I'll see you tonight."

      Ginny nodded and left, feeling a bit better after her talk with Severus.

      _Sure, there's still some maniac out there trying to get me killed and we have barely any idea of who they are, but at least we have a better understanding of it.  I should probably tell Draco what I know too, or tell Dumbledore to tell him for me.  That way, he'll be able to watch out for people around him._

      Stopping in front of the gargoyle, she muttered the password and waited for the stairs to stop in front of Dumbledore's office.  She knocked politely on the door and waited for him to answer.  A few seconds later, the door opened to Dumbledore's smiling face.

      "Hello there Miss Weasley."

      "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore."

      "And what brings you up to my office today?"

      He gestured for her to sit down as he himself sat behind his desk.  He crossed his hands one on top of the other, placing them on the desk.  His eyes twinkled with a look of wisdom and knowing as he waited for her to continue.

      "Well, sir, I was in Divination today and Professor Trelawny told me that a person close to me is going to betray me at the worst moment.  I didn't take it likely even though I doubt she is a real Seer.  I went to see Severus and we talked for a few moments and then he told me to come see you, so here I am.  Oh!  And I began to make a list of people I know."

      She handed the list to Dumbledore, who like Severus, took it and began to read through it.

      "Excellent work Ginny.  You show true potential as an undercover.  I'm certain that you will probably like this information to also be known to Mr. Malfoy."

      "Yes, sir.  I was just about to ask if you could.  He's already gotten a warning from Voldemort once and I'm sure he's already on his guard with everything, but better safe than sorry."

      "Very true.  You can tell him since I'm sure you'll be down to visit him later.  You are free to go, Miss Weasley."

      Ginny got up and made her way to the door, but Dumbledore stopped her just as she placed her hand on the handle.

      "Oh!  Miss Weasley."

      "Yes, sir."

      "I'm sure Severus already told you this, but don't act like you know too much.  Continue on your days as is the normal, but make sure you don't tell people too much about anything, including your family members."

      "Yes, sir and thank you."

      Ginny left his office and made her way to the Great Hall.  She still had ten more minutes left of lunch and she was starving.  She ran into Jessika when she was walking in and her friend said she would wait for her.  Ginny ate lunch quickly and then heard the warning bell ring.  She drank the last of her pumpkin juice and hoisted her backpack on her shoulder.

      "So, we have Care of Magical Creatures next.  What joy!  I can only imagine what Hagrid has for us now."

      "Oh Jessika.  Calm down.  You haven't gotten injured yet and I highly doubt that you will now.  'Specially since Hargid isn't allowed to bring in too many dangerous animals now."

      "Easy enough for you to say.  He likes you."

      "He likes you too.  You just hate creatures that take badly to you."

      "Well, you wouldn't like Magical Creatures class either if a Murtlap kept attacking you whenever you went near it."

      "You should watch where you are going before you move then.  Hagrid said if you stepped on it that it would attack you."

      "Whatever."

      Ginny just shook her head at her friend.  Ever since the day the Murtlap had bitten Jessika's foot, she wasn't in a good mood whenever they had Care of Magical Creatures class.  She couldn't blame her friend all that much though because she was sure if she got attacked like that that she wouldn't want to attend the class either.

      The class passed by uneventful except for Jessika's normal screams when the Murtlap would begin to chase her.  They had History of Magic after that and Ginny nearly fell asleep in it.  If it weren't for Jessika constantly throwing huge wads of paper at her head, she would have been able to get in a good one-hour nap.  After the class was over, Ginny said she would meet up with Jessika later.  She knew her friend was probably becoming suspicious about her disappearing so often, but she hadn't seen Draco at all that day.  When she reached the Infirmary and went into Draco's room, he was awake.  She locked and charmed the room like she had done in Severus' office.

      "Hello Gin."

      "Hey Draco.  How you doin'?"

      "Better than before."

      He sat up cautiously, not wanting to injure himself further.  All of his wounds had healed, but his nerves were still a bit sensitive and there was still some pain.

      "Anything new I should know about?"

      "Trelawny predicted that someone close to me would betray me at the worst moment.  Jessika is bitchy because we had Care of Magical Creatures.  I didn't get any sleep last night.  Other than that, everything's peachy."

      "Sounds like fun.  Trust me, it gets worse.  What about Trelawny?  Think it is an actual predication?"

      "I wouldn't bet money on it, but Dumbledore said not to take it lightly."

      "Figured as much.  I can't wait until I get out of here."

      "One more day and you're free."

      "I know.  It's like bloody hell in here.  Madam Pomfrey's always bugging me to stop getting up and walking around."

      "Well, you really shouldn't.  You might injure yourself further."

      "Great, now you're getting all mother-like on me."

      "No, I just don't want you hurting yourself, Draco."

      "I know.  I just feel so helpless lying in here all day."

      "You'll be back in with all the action soon enough."  

      "Yea, I guess so."

      There was a knock at the door and Madam Pomfrey yelling through to unlock it.  The two giggled and Ginny let the nurse in.  She was immediately told to leave and Ginny left, waving goodbye to Draco.  He just frowned at having to be left with the nurse again.

_      Well, things are at least getting back to normal. _

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of that chapter.  I just read through it.  It isn't too bad.  Just a little filler chapter basically.  I've been rethinking this whole entire fan fiction since I've read Order of the Phoenix.  What did everyone else think of the book?  I thought it was alright.  It cared on a bit about some things and I learned a lot more about some characters.  I dunno though.  Something about it bugged me.  *shrugs*  I did enjoy Harry in that one though.  He seemed more real.  I dunno.  He just started to act more his age.  *Shrugs again*  Anyways, I don't want to give away too much for those who haven't read it.  Thanks for reading!


End file.
